Sin Permiso
by Ninkie Potter
Summary: Si, la había salvado de la muerte y en medio de aquel frío lugar no había nadie mas que ellos, y sí, ella le debía la vida, el seguir respirando, el seguir existiendo pero eso no le daba el permiso de desearla como lo hacía. Feliz cumpleaños Patsy!


**Sin Permiso. **

**..**

**Disclaimer: Los nombres propios aquí mencionados y que el lector reconozca son propiedad de las genial, JK Rowling. **

**..**

**Nota: FELIZ COMPLEAÑOS PATSY, AMIGA!... Espero con todo mi corazón que te la pases muy bien… DISFRUTA!**

**Editado: Octubre 2010**

**..**

**

* * *

**

**..**

No tenía ni una puta idea de qué había hecho para merecer este castigo, qué carajos pudo hacer en alguna lejana y antigua vida anterior para que en esta sufriera tal penitencia.

Permanecer encerrado en aquella cabaña con nada mas y nada menos que la Lunática Lovegood"

¿Es que no había hecho mucho ya para subsanar sus pecados?

Iba a obras de caridad, deba dinero para los niños pobres y huérfanos, contribuía a la causa de acabar con la hambruna en algún país lejano cuyo nombro no podía recordar y no conforme con eso, ayudaba a los animales en peligro de extinción.

¿Es que El Señor de allá arriba, aún no estaba conforme?

Si ya nada mas le faltaba ser la versión masculina de la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no tanto, no creía que la Santa Madre fuese tan… "divertida"-eso por decirlo de una manera mas decente- como lo era él.

Pero volviendo al problema original…. ¿qué carajos había hecho para terminar encerrado con Luna Lovegood? Y lo peor de todo…Sin VARITA, SIN MAGIA y sin NADIE que pudiese venir a rescatarlos, estando en medio de la nada, en un rincón perdido de aquel inmenso y puñetero bosque, sin ninguna otra compañía que los jodidos pájaros en los árboles, unos cuantos putos alces y un condenado lago a punto de congelación. Y recalcaba SIN NINGUNA OTRA COMPAÑÍA ya que la presencia de una chica rubia medio loca no se podía llamar precisamente compañía.

Ella tenía la culpa de que estuvieran ahí, todo por su maldito afán de encontrar a aquel animal, todo por su ridículo y por demás estúpido baile en medio del bosque con un gran penacho en la cabeza para atraer al Nosequé de cuernos arrugados.

Y bueno, hay que admitir que él también tenía su parte de culpa, no, aunque pensándolo bien no era él precisamente, sino su maldito espíritu de héroe en ciernes que dejó aflorar cuando menos debía.

Aquellos bosques en medio de la fría Alemania siempre habían ejercido un grado de fascinación para todos aquellos magos aventureros que deseaban tener una experiencia llena de adrenalina, para aquellos que querían salir de su rutinaria existencia y estaban habidos de aventura.

Claro que él no era de esos, por el contrario, su vida ya estaba cargada de aventuras, _de todo tipo_, como para desear más. A él sólo le gustaba sobrevolar montado en su escoba aquellos extensos terrenos de vez en cuando, le gustaba sentir el frío viento golpeando su rostro, la emoción de peligro de dejarse caer en picada para después remontar el vuelo como cuando jugaba Quidditch en Hogwarts, hacía ya siete años.

Por una cosa u otra, en esa ocasión había decidido alejarse mas de la cuenta, quería llegar hasta el centro del bosque, mas allá de lo que nunca antes había hecho. Estaba muy lejos del punto de partida y si no tenía cuidado podría perderse muy fácilmente. Sobrevoló por varias horas hasta que decidió bajar y descansar un poco y mientras descendía, el grito desesperado de una mujer pidiendo ayuda atrajo su atención.

Con los sentidos alertas y los músculos en tensión se puso en pie, esperó a que un nuevo grito resonara en el aire y agudizando el oído se dejó guiar. Sin esperar ni un minuto, echó a correr a gran velocidad deseando que no fuese muy tarde para ayudar a quien fuera que lo necesitara. Pronto llegó hasta un desfiladero. Se detuvo bruscamente barriendo con su penetrante mirada todo el lugar: una gran mochila marrón, una fogata a punto de apagarse y un par de plumas moradas asomándose por la orilla del acantilado.

— ¡Ayúdenme, por favor, ayúdenme!—gritaron.

Sin esperar más, se tendió cuan largo era sobre la tierra en el borde del desfiladero. Ahí, colgando a más de 500 metros de altura, sostenida solo de una diminuta y delgada rama estaba un chica rubia de intensos ojos azules, cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por un gran penacho de plumas multicolores.

—Tranquila, te voy a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?

La llorosa chica asintió. —Por favor, por favor…no me dejes caer…por favor.

—No lo haré—dijo con voz firme. —Dame tu mano—le ordenó mientras estiraba la suya. La chica se negó.

—Si me suelto caeré, si lo hago caeré—, sollozó mientras echaba un vistazo hacia abajo. Tragó saliva. —Y no quiero caer, no quiero.

—No dejaré que eso suceda, no vas a caer, dame tu mano, confía en mí.

La chica asintió y tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sacar el aire de sus pulmones soltó una de sus manos de la rama que la separaba de la muerte y se aferró a la mano que él le tendía.

El ex Slytherin jaló con todas su fuerzas, haciendo palanca con sus poderosas piernas tiró de la chica hacia sí, hasta que poco a poco la alejaba del peligro. Cuando el cuerpo de la rubia ya estaba sobre tierra firme, se abrazó a él enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico.

—Gracias, gracias…—decía entre llantos.

—Tranquila, estás a salvo—. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de consolar a las chicas, a él le gustaba mas bien hacerlas felices, provocarles gritos de éxtasis, verlas convulsionarse de placer bajo él, sobre él, por delante de él, pero nada de consolar a chicas lloronas; es por eso que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el tener a aquella mujer entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello largo y rubio, lo hacía sentir bien, demasiado bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no iba con su imagen de chico rudo, se soltó de la chica. — ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias. No sé cómo agradecerte—, la rubia se limpió el rostro lleno de lagrimas para después alzar la mirada hasta su salvador. —Me has salvado la vida, estaré en deuda contigo.

—No me debes nada, pero podrías empezar por decirme cuál es tu nombre y cómo fue que acabaste ahí colgada—. Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo.

La chica se sacudió las ropas llenas de polvo antes de mirarlo y contestar con una inmensa sonrisa al tiempo que le tendía una mano. —Soy Luna Lovegood y estoy aquí en busca del _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_. Estaba haciendo la legendaria danza para atraerlo hasta mi, pero resbalé y bueno ya sabes, casi muero...—la indudable alegría en su voz contrariaba el hecho de que había estado a punto de morir como ella decía.

Por su parte, él estaba tan conmocionado que había dejado de escuchar después del Luna Lovegood. ¡Merlín!, si aquella era la Lunática Lovegood podrían matarlo de una buena vez. _Pero desde cuándo las locas tienen, tan…tan…buenas curvas, _pensó mientras la barría con la mirada.

— ¿Estás bien Blaise?—preguntó ella preocupada.

Esto lo hizo volver a la realidad. La miró de golpe. — ¿Cómo me…tú sabes quién soy?

—Ajá—contestó moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo—Blaise Zabini, Slytherin.

— ¿Desde cuándo supiste quién era?—preguntó escéptico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Desde que me dijiste "Tranquila te voy a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?"—contestó tratando de imitar la grave voz del moreno.

Blaise frunció el ceño. — Bien, pues ya que estás a salvo yo…

Pero un gruñido cerca de ellos lo calló, dejándolos paralizados en sus lugares.

— ¿Dime que eso fue tu estomago Lovegood?—preguntó Blaise sin moverse.

—No—respondió la rubia con un hilo de voz —. Eso sonó más a…—Luna se dio lentamente la vuelta y lo descubrió, —Lobo.

Un inmenso, negro y terrorífico lobo que los miraba con ojos de hambre. Para él, ellos dos no eran más que la cena. Blaise lo supo al instante, el "estate tranquila y no pasará nada" en esta ocasión no funcionaba, o se corrían o serían Blaise y Luna a la orden.

—Corre. ¡Mierda Luna corre!—, gritó Blaise.

Pero la rubia no parecía reaccionar, se quedó un momento en shock mientras miraba al animal lanzarse sobre ella. En último momento logró echarse al suelo esquivando sus garras. Pero éste no le dio tregua, tras mirarla fijamente por un momento la atacó de nuevo y en un acto desesperado por sobrevivir, Luna le lanzó la mochila marrón que estaba junto a ella. El lobo la tomó con su hocico comenzando a desgárrala y el ruido de algo rompiéndose y haciendo _crack_, le indicó que era su varita.

De la nada salió la mano de Blaise quien tomándola por los hombros la levantó para juntos echar a correr.

—Mi varita, he perdido mi varita—decía Luna con voz entrecortada.

Blaise apretó la mandíbula, él tampoco traía la suya, nunca la llevaba cuando salía a volar. ¡Volar! Eso es. —Tengo mi escoba, no está muy lejos de aquí, corre—. Tomando a la chica de la muñeca corrieron hasta el punto donde él había dejado su escoba. Cuando llegaron a ella Blaise soltó un suspiro de alivio, se montó con Luna a su espalda, pero justo cuando estaban por remontar el vuelo, un lobo, uno más grande y feo, se lanzó sobre ellos obligándolos a saltar de la escoba.

El un acto reflejo, Blaise tomó la escoba por el mango y la rompió duramente contra el lomo del animal quien aulló de dolor; viendo aquí su oportunidad de escapar, el moreno volvió a sujetar a Luna para echarse a correr como nunca antes lo habían hecho en su vida. La espesura del bosque poco a poco se fue disminuyendo hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un claro en cuyo centro descansaban las claras aguas de un lago, y muy cerca de él, una pequeña cabaña se divisaba.

—Vamos—, apremió Blaise a Luna. A los pocos segundos estaban ante la puerta de una cabaña a todas luces abandonada.

Blaise ya había escuchado hablar de ese tipo de refugio; estaban dispuestos para todo aquel que, en medio del bosque y azotados por el crudo invierno, necesitaran un lugar dónde protegerte. Los sabía dotados de comida y de todo lo indispensable para subsistir durante los fríos tiempos, así como también sabía que quien hiciera uso de todo aquello, estaba obligado al final a reponerlo para cuando otro llegase a ocuparlo.

Blaise comenzó a buscar la llave hasta que la encontró dentro de una maseta vacía. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una diminuta sala, una aún más pequeña cocina a su izquierda con una destartalada mesa y al fondo un marco sin puerta que dejaba ver una pequeña cama.

—Es bonito—dijo Luna entrando tras él.

Blaise bufó—. Bonito, ¡ja! no me importaría que fuese una mierda con tal de que nos mantenga alejados de los lobos—. Su mirada fue atraída hacia una pequeña chimenea. Sin pensarlo se acercó hasta ella y tras acomodar los barrotes, se dispuso a encenderla, pero… ¿con qué? No tenía varita y no sabía hacer fuego sin ella.

Luna pareció notar su frustración, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, buscó sobre la repisa de la chimenea hasta encontrase una caja de fósforos, los cuales agitó ante la cara de fastidiado de Blaise, sacó uno, la frotó contra el dorso de la caja, se hizo el fuego, luego se inclinó junto a la chimenea y ante la cara furibunda del moreno, la encendió.

—Es así de sencillo, —dijo tiernamente, luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a explorar la pequeña cabaña.

..

* * *

..

Blaise posó sus ojos en el nublado cielo. El invierno estaba sobre sus cabezas. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la primera nevada pintara los terrenos de blanco. Cansado, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas mientras que se sujetaba la cabeza en entre las manos.

Ya llevaban ahí dos semanas.

Dos enteras, putas, malditas y desgraciadas semanas.

Y no había ni un sólo indicio de que fueran a rescatarlos pronto.

El peso del encierro estaba haciendo mella en su sistema, no podría continuar ahí, así, de lo contrario colapsaría. La desesperación era cada vez más grande y la desolación era incontrolable. Para un hombre que se decía libre aquello era el mismo infierno. Sentía que a cada minuto se sofocaba un poco más, como poco a poco los ánimos menguaban dejándolo sumido en un profundo letargo.

Si por lo menos tuviera la esperanza de que alguien estaba buscándolo, pero no se hacía ilusiones; terminada la guerra había decido salir de Inglaterra para nunca regresar. Dejó atrás todos sus recuerdos, sus amigos, su escasa familia para buscarse un nuevo futuro. Forjó desde abajo su camino y creó un imperio que lo convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa. Aun así, tendría suerte si en un par de meses, cuando dejara de ir a su oficina para controlar los negocios, la gente se diera cuenta de su ausencia y entonces sí, alguien, cualquiera de ellos, lo buscaría.

Pero hasta entonces tendría que aguantar, aguantar estoicamente, perdido en el mismo culo del mundo con la persona más loca que jamás había conocido.

¡Que Merlín le diera paciencia!

Un par de ruiditos extraños acompañados de una calida voz cantarina comenzaron a llegar hasta él, extrañado elevó la vista y se topó con la misma Luna cantando en medio de la sala, dando vueltas y vueltas con los brazos extendido, la cara al techo y por lo que se adivinaba, una inmensa sonrisa.

"_Lo que hay que ver"_ bufó Blaise Zabini mientras se alejaba de la ventana.

— ¿Podrías parar ya Lovegood? Intento imaginarme cómo y cuándo será el día en que vengan a rescatarme para no verte más y no puedo concentrarme con tus alaridos.

La chica dejó hacer lo que hacía y aún con los abrazos abiertos observó a Blaise.

El moreno no supo por qué, pero la intensidad con que la chica lo miró le provocó un vuelco en el pecho.

—No te preocupes Blaise—le dijo una voz dulce, una inmensa sonrisa y ojos soñadores, —pronto vendrán por nosotros.

Blaise alzó una ceja— ¿A sí, quién?, ¿tus amigas las hadas del heno?

—Nop tontín, ellas no pueden rescatarnos, pero nos ayudarán, todas las hadas del bosque. Ellas los atraerán y podremos salir de aquí—terminó felizmente, como si sus palabras fueran verdad absoluta.

El moreno bufó. —Si, cómo no Lovegood. No pienso quedarme aquí esperando a que vengan por nosotros, se acabará el mundo y eso no va a suceder.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer?—quiso saber Luna curiosa mientras se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra y, cruzándose de piernas, alzaba el rostro mirando fascinada al moreno.

Blaise se sintió un tanto incomodo por aquellos ojos fijos en él, haciéndolo sentir demasiado vulnerable, algo que no le gustaba para nada. En un arrebato, y sintiéndose mas desesperado que nunca por salir de ahí, pero sobre todo por alejarse de ella, tomó una irracional decisión. —Mírame.

Y con paso firme y actitud de macho dominante se dio media vuelta, se encaminó hasta la salida y abrió de sopetón la puerta de la cabaña, para perderse momentos después al cruzarla.

Luna no pudo evitar soltar una risilla traviesa y comenzó a contar en cuanta regresiva.

—Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…y—miró emocionada la puerta.

—¡Aaahhh!—. Blaise Zabini había irrumpido como alma que lleva el diablo azotando la puerta tras de sí. Con la respiración acelerada, apoyó su espalda contra la madera mientras se tocaba fervientemente el pecho.

Luna intentó contener la carcajada y, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, preguntó: — ¿Qué sucedió Blaise y la ayuda?

—Un…un…oso…—el chico abrió mucho los ojos —. Un GRAN oso—. Espero que los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaran y es que se había llevado un susto de muerte. El oso mas grande que había visto en su vida se le había echado encima nada mas puso un pie fuera del refugio, sólo sus reflejos desarrollados a causa del Quidditch hicieron que las zarpas de aquel animal no le desgarraran la piel. Abrió los ojos y se topó con la cara divertida de Luna. — ¿De qué mierdas te ríes Lovegood?—preguntó cabreado.

Luna negó con la cabeza. —Nada, lo juro. Es sólo que eres un desesperado, ya te dije las…

—Hadas nos ayudarán, si ajá lo que digas Lovegood—el moreno se despegó de la puerta para encaminarse al único sillón que había en aquella diminuta sala dejándose caer pesadamente en él. Frente a él y sentada en la alfombra estaba Luna.

Y otra vez pudo sentir aquella incomodidad ante la mirada intensa de la chica. No sabía por qué, no sabía cómo, pero jamás en la vida le había sucedido algo parecido. Sentía como si aquella chica de ideas delirantes, pelo despeinado y aretes de rábanos, lograra atravesarle el alma con aquel par de brillantes ojos azules.

Se sentía desnudo ante ella.

Y para un hombre cuya mayor fuerza radicaba en los secretos que escondía sólo para él y su careta de indiferencia ante el mundo, ESO no era nada bueno.

—Gracias—, soltó Luna de pronto.

Blaise dio un respingo y volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Gracias de qué?

—Por salvarme la vida.

—Te escuché con claridad las primeras cincuenta veces Lovegood.

—Sí, pero esas fueron por salvarme de no caer por el acantilado y esta vez fue por evitar que me convirtiera en cena de lobo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que soportar que me digas otras cincuenta veces gracias?

—No—Luna no pudo evitar reír abiertamente. Y como siempre no se percató del estremecimiento que su risa causó en el cuerpo de Blaise. —Sólo te lo diré una vez mas, gracias.

—Bien—de pronto se sentía terriblemente furioso, con la chica, con la situación pero sobre todo consigo mismo por permitir que la presencia obligatoria de aquella rubia lo descolocara. —Porque no pienso seguir…. ¿qué me ves?—soltó de pronto ante la mirada fija que Luna mantenía en él.

—Tu cuello.

Blaise frunció el ceño — ¿Qué con él?

Luna no respondió, se levantó de donde estaba, fue hasta la cocina y, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, sacó de uno de las gavetas una pequeña caja blanca. Blaise sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse al notar la cercanía de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces Lovegood?—. Trató por todos los medios que su voz sonara firme y segura, pero en notar el aliento de Luna rozar la piel de su cuello y sus rubios cabellos acariciarle las mejillas se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

—Te has lastimado el cuello. Tienes una herida algo fea voy a curártela.

La mente del Slytherin se movió a mil por hora tratando de recordar cómo carajos se hizo aquella herida. _Debió ser mientras corría entre las ramas tratando de escapar del puto oso_, pensó. De pronto recordó un ligero ardor que le lastimó aquella zona pero que duró sólo unos instantes, opacado por el miedo a ser comido, ahora, por un oso.

—No, deja—. Blaise intentó levantarse pero una calida mano posándose en su hombro se lo impidió.

—Si no lo hago se puede infectar, así que no te muevas—. Un largo y no tan profundo corte se deslizaba desde la mitad del cuello hasta casi llegar a la clavícula. —Esto no va a doler.

Blaise lo dudaba mucho, demasiado, y es que tal vez la chica no había dicho esto ultimo con otra intención pero para el sonó con mucho sentidos. Y quizá tuviera razón y no obtuviera un dolor físico, pero como estaban las cosas, como se estaban dando las cosas, se dio cuenta que, si no tenía cuidado, ella lo volvería loco. Conciente o inconcientemente-él se inclinaba más por lo segundo-acabaría por derrumbar la poca cordura que le quedaba, demolería sistemas y lo orillaría a hacer una locura.

Apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio cuando el algodón humedecido por alcohol tocó su piel. Una y otra vez Luna limpiaba concienzudamente el área afectaba y una y otra vez Blaise notaba como los dedos de la chica lo rozaban efímeramente, era tan sólo un ligero contacto de piel con piel, pero para él era suficiente para que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaran.

—Listo—, dijo Luna pocos minutos después.

El moreno soltó el aliento y estaba a punto de levantarse de donde estaba-en verdad necesitaba hacerlo-cuando algo demasiado delicioso comenzó a acariciarlo. Con los ojos bien abiertos giró un poco la cabeza para descubrir la fuente de tan placentera sensación.

Luna estaba inclinaba junto a él, con los labios muy cerca de su piel mientras soplaba lentamente sobre toda la extensión de piel herida. La chica pareció notar los ojos del Blaise puestos en ella porque sin abandonar su tarea, alzó la vista y dibujo en su rostro una pequeña e inocente sonrisa.

Y eso fue su perdición, un jadeo escapó de los labios de Blaise al tiempo que tensaba su cuerpo, apretaba la mandíbula y estrujaba entre sus manos los apoyabrazos del sillón provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Se permitió por un momento cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la imaginación, permitiéndole a su mente recrear escenas no del todo decentes, una donde ella alzaba la vista y lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro desde su posición, muy al sur del cuerpo del moreno, mas precisamente hincada frente a él, una en donde ella aún mantenía sus labios ocupados disfrutando de la hombría de Blaise.

—Te dije que no iba a doler—, escuchó que le decían.

De golpe abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de su realidad.

— ¡Basta!—, bramó mientras se ponía en pie y se alejaba lo más posible de una Luna que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No, pero, ¿qué hice? Blaise, ¿por qué te…

— ¡No me llames Blaise!, soy ¡Zabini!, para ti Lovegood soy Zabini, yo jamás te he dado el permiso para que me llames por mi nombre, así que no lo hagas—. Estaba furioso, encolerizado y todo por su culpa, por sus sonrisa sincera, por su miraba pura y sus actos inocentes, por su actuar de niña, por su cuerpo de mujer, por ser ella, y por ser tan condenadamente deseable.

Con sorpresa, Blaise la vio encogerse sobre si misma en un gesto de indiferencia, inmutable ante su arrebato de furia. _¿Qué eres Lovegood?_

—Nunca me ha gustado llamar a la gente por su apellido. No tiene caso. A todos nos pusieron un nombre que nos distingue de los demás, que nos hace ser únicos en la sociedad. —Como si no pasara nada, Luna se dirigió hasta la gaveta de la cocina y guardó en ella el botiquín de primeros auxilios; Blaise aún con la respiración acelerada no le quitaba la vista de encima, la vio dar media vuelta y recargarse contra la vieja mesa. —Si todos no llamásemos entre nosotros por el apellido, entonces, ¿para qué molestarse en ponernos un nombre de pila?

— ¡Y una mierda!—, exclamó Blaise. Sabía que si continuaba ahí no podría contenerse, se dirigió presuroso hasta la puerta, azotándola segundos mas tarde tras él.

¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaría un momento en que un oso grizzli representaría para Blaise Zabini menos peligro que Luna "La Lunatica" Lovegood?

..

* * *

..

Un mes. Ya llevaban un mes encerrados. El invierno por fin azotó con fuerza la región, tornando blancos los campos alrededor de la cabaña y congelando las aguas del lago.

Ya no más osos terribles y hambrientos por ahí, conforme su naturaleza se los dictaba, ya estaban hibernado. Era una lástima que Luna no fuera un oso para que también se fuera a hibernar, en cambio seguía atormentando a Blaise con su presencia, con sus modos, con su simple existencia.

Aquella vez, cuando salió por segunda vez de la cabaña, la suerte no estaba con él, ya no había ni un oso que lo pudiera atacar, ya no encontró ni un sólo animal para que lo librara de lo que él no sabía, se daría unos días después.

Era una pequeña cabaña en la que estaban, eso estaba más que claro, con dos diminutos cuartos, uno que le hacía de sala-comedor-cocina al mismo tiempo y otro aun más pequeño que el primero era la habitación. Dotado de una sola cama y un diminuto buró, no dejaba espacio para mucho más. Pocos eran los momentos de privacidad que se podían regalar en aquel lugar. Éstos existían sólo cuando uno de ellos salía del refugio.

Del baño mejor no hablamos, bueno mejor sí ya que fue lo que desencadenó todo, algo que de por si estaba previsto en uno u otro momento.

Se habían cumplido ya tres semanas de su encierro cuando Luna salió bufando de la diminuta recamara. Blaise, quien estaba sentado perezosamente en el sofá, tan sólo la siguió con la mirada unos instantes para luego volver la vista al fuego que estaba las 24 horas los 7 días encendido. El moreno estaba conciente que tarde o temprano se acabaría la leña, pero hasta que eso no sucediera no se preocupaba.

En sus intensos ojos verdes bailaban reflejadas las llamas rojas del fuego y en su cabeza un sin fin de ideas se arremolinaban cuando el ruido de algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo de madera atrajo su atención. Alzó la mirada y se topó con Luna quien estaba entrando a la cabaña de espaldas y algo inclinaba, tirando indudablemente de algo más pesado que ella.

— ¿Qué carajos haces Lovegood?—, preguntó con desgana y sin intenciones de levantarse a ayudarla.

—Estoy…harta…de…no…poder adarme, —Luna dio un ultimo tirón a lo que traía logrando meterlo por fin a la cabaña. Era una inmensa tina de color cobre, con patas en forma de garra y un alto respaldo; —…un baño decente—, dijo por fin mientras se volvía al moreno y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—La vi el otro día del otro lado de la cabaña cuando salí a estirar las piernas. Y se me ocurrió que tanto tú como yo la necesitamos. Estoy cansada de limpiarme sólo con compresas húmedas. Apesto.

Pero para Blaise no apestaba, el olor de la chica era el aroma más condenadamente delicioso y adictivo que había aspirado en mucho tiempo. En varias ocasiones se tuvo que contener para no enterrar las manos en su cabello y acercar la nariz hasta su cuello para inhalar aquel aroma libremente.

—Tú apestarás Lovegood, porque yo no.

—Sí, sólo porque yo no estoy lo suficientemente loca para bañarme en las aguas congeladas del lago. No me quiero morir de una neumonía.

Después de esto, volvió a tomar la tina por la orilla y comenzó a empujarla hasta la habitación en donde ella dormía. Por disposición "oficial" esa era el cuarto de la chica y él, Blaise, dormía como perro abandonado en la mullida alfombra frente a la chimenea con un sin numero de cobertores, y aunque en un principio protestó, pronto descubrió que ése debía de ser el lugar mas calido de todo el refugio. Sí, podría dormir con un perro de casa, pero por lo menos era un perro caliente.

Al día siguiente, Blaise decidió que era un buen momento para salir y cortar un poco de leña, no le necesitaban aún, pero si no hacía algo pronto se volvería loco. Tantos días sin _"Actividad vigorosa"_ lo estaban afectando en demasiado. Y aunque tenía una mujer, y porqué no decirlo, una mujer hermosa a su alcance, había algo en ella que le impedía comportarse con un verdadero patán. Ella no era como las demás, ella era demasiado…demasiado inocente, demasiado pura para un lobo hambriento de sexo como lo era él. Y en ese punto radicaba el conflicto de deseos en la mente de Blaise, la deseaba, Merlín sabía cuánto lo hacía, pero una parte de él, la parte mas decente y por lo mismo a la que menos solía hacerle caso, le gritaba que él no tenía el derecho, no tenía el permiso de manchar a un ser como ella, de acabar con su inocencia.

Luna no se lo merecía. Ya llegaría un buen hombre que la amara y la hiciera feliz y toda la sarta de estupideces que él no podría darle debido a su naturaleza egoísta, desinteresaba e incrédula al típico "Vivieron felices para siempre"…No, eso no iba con él y punto. Él usaba, saciaba su deseo por el tiempo que necesitaba y después descartaba. Siempre había sido así, y siendo sinceros, sabía que nunca cambiaría.

Tratando de descargar su frustración, azotaba una y otra vez el hacha contra los troncos de madera. El frió le calaba los huesos a la vez que el sudor le mojaba la frente.

¿Actividad vigorosa? Toma tu actividad vigorosa Blaise Zabini.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cansado, tiró el hacha por ahí, tomó entre sus brazos la leña cortada y se dirigió al interior de la cabaña. Entró silencioso, sin hacer ruido, más por naturaleza de serpiente que por otra cosa, lentamente depositó la madera junto a la chimenea y estaba por terminar cuando el ruido de agua cayendo llamó su atención.

Se levantó lentamente, provenían de la habitación. Luna se debía de estar bañando. Una intensa guerra de voluntades se libró en su interior, ¿ver o no ver? e ahí el dilema. Y como en muchas otras ocasiones, el deseo de la carne pudo más, despacio y casi sin respirar se fue hasta el marco de la puerta y movió la tela que Luna había puesto como cortina.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones e inmediatamente sintió la sangre correr por su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en la zona sur de su organismo.

Ahí estaba ella completamente desnuda, de pie antes sus ojos ocultos, mojando su cuerpo blanco, lavando su piel, jugando con el agua que corría por sus cabellos rubios y largos, tanto que lograban taparle uno de los senos.

Blaise tragó saliva mientras sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria la recorrían entera. Aquella era sin duda la mujer más hermosa y deseable que había visto en su vida. Con la excitación contenida y a punto de desbordarse la vio estirarse frente a él, para después soltar el ruidito más erótico que jamás escuchara, ella ronroneaba ligeramente al tiempo que sus brazos se elevaban al aire, su cuerpo se alargaba y sus pechos se erguían blancos y perfectos coronados con sus diminutos pezones sonrosados.

Un jadeo involuntario se escapó de los labios del moreno. Y justo en el momento en que fue conciente de ello, justo en el instante que Luna giraba el rostro asustada, justo en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraban, Blaise dio media vuelta y ser perdió de vista.

..

Después de ese día ninguno de los dos tenía el valor para mirarse a la cara, él porque sabía que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, porque la había espiado y porque no se arrepentía de ello-aunque después de hacerlo tuvo que ir detrás de cualquier inmenso árbol y auto complacerse con la imagen de la rubia retozando en su mente-y ella, ella porque secretamente, porque en el fondo de su alma deseaba que él volviera a mirarla como lo hizo, que la volviera a ver con pasión y deseo...a pesar de que sabía, estaba mal.

Era tarde, el sol se había ocultado y la noche ya caía sobre los dos. Sentados en la destartalada mesa, uno frente a otro, comían en silencio las papas asadas que Luna había preparado.

—Ya llevamos casi dos meses—, dijo rompiendo el silencio la rubia.

—No me digas, no lo había notado.

—Y…

— ¿Qué?—, soltó Blaise de manera ruda. Luna bajó la mirada y el moreno sintió una punzada de dolor por haberla herido con su rudeza —. ¿Entonces Lovegood?—, preguntó ya con voz más suave.

—Luna—, dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que me digas Luna—. Posó sus ojos azules en Blaise. La intensidad en la mirada de la chica lo hizo contener el aliento. —Soy Luna, no Lovegood, y tus eres Blaise.

—No te he dado permiso para que me digas así.

—Así como yo tampoco te di permiso de que me espiaras y sin embargo lo hiciste—. Blaise la vio con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Él no había querido tocar el tema, simplemente hacía como si nunca hubiese ocurrido y creía que ella quería llevarlo por los mismos modos, pero parecía que no. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—, su voz sonaba tranquila pero la turbación en su ojos la desmentía, al igual que su corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho.

—Eso es algo que no debió ocurrir, fue…fue un accidente—. _Un accidente que disfruté de principio a fin. _

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté. Y en todo caso, dejó de ser un accidente desde el momento justo en que no te fuiste y continuaste mirándome—. Luna no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba sacando fuerzas para encarar al moreno, era algo que estaba en contra de su naturaleza pacifica y de dejar pasar, sin embargo había descubierto un no sé qué en aquel moreno que la revolucionada. Él ejercía un raro poder en ella, uno que nadaba entre un límite y el otro, que la hacía sentir protegida y al borde el riesgo, que la calmaba como un bálsamo eterno pero que a la vez alteraba sus sentidos. Tal vez era su mirada, el modo en que hablaba, cómo se movía, cómo actuaba….Era arrogante y cínico, orgulloso y déspota…pero el tenía algo que ella anhelaba, que por años había buscado-y no, no era el _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_-.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Luna?—, dijo despacio mientras soltaba el tenedor. Se cruzó de brazos y fijó los ojos llameantes en la rubia.

—Quiero saber…necesito saber si…si—, Luna trago saliva—si significó algo para ti.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si tu respuesta es negativa podremos continuar como si nada hubiese pasado…Sabré que tú no me deseas y por lo tanto tengo que dejar de temblar cada vez que me miras.

— ¿Y si te dijo que sí?

—Entonces encontraré una justificación el revuelo en mi pecho, le hallaré sentido a mis pensamientos y dejaré de creer que es todo parte de mi imaginación.

Blaise guardó silencio analizando las palabras de la chica… un fuego se despertó en su interior y el corazón le latió con fuerza. —Es todo parte de tu loca imaginación Lovegood.

Los ojos de Luna lo miraron decepcionados, tristes…provocando lacerar el alma fría de la serpiente, pero el sabía que era lo mejor. Claro que lo era.

¡Maldita sea tenía que serlo!

—Es bueno saberlo—fue todo lo que dijo Luna. Después se levantó de la mesa sin dirigirle la mirada al moreno y se perdió tras la cortina de la habitación.

Blaise golpeó furiosamente la superficie de la mesa con el puño. — ¡Maldición! —exclamó para sí.

..

* * *

..

Ése día era navidad.

¡Merlín cómo corría el tiempo cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo!

Y desde aquel nefasto día en que se le ocurrió abrir la boca y decir la mentira mas grande que jamás se había inventado-y mira que había dicho muchas-las cosas cambiaron radicalmente entre los dos.

Ella ya no lo miraba, ya no le sonreía con sus labios delgados y sonrosados, ya no le dedicaba sus cometarios soñadores, ni lo rozaba accidentalmente mientras comían en aquella diminuta mesa. No le regalaba horas de deliciosa compañía frente al fuego ni le contaba sobre criaturas maravillosas y para él inexistentes.

Nada, ya no tenía nada de ella.

Y la carencia de lo poco que ella le regalaba con anterioridad lo estaba volviendo loco. Era como un maldito hambreado, un vil mendigo que buscaba la mas minina señal en aquellos ojos azules que ahora lo ignoraban.

La miraba caminar de acá para allá dentro de la cabaña, la observaba caminar sobre los blancos terrenos robándole el aliento con su imagen de ninfa del bosque: tan blanca y serena, tan pura e inocente. Escuchaba su voz mientras cantaba encerrada en su habitación, sentía su presencia, olía su perfume, aquel que mantenía impregnado en la piel.

Era un verdadero martirio.

En contadas ocasiones estuvo dispuesto a mandar todo a la mierda y decirle que todo era la más grande de las mentiras, que no era su imaginación, que la deseaba y que no quería que dejara de temblar ante su cercanía.

Pero en todas aquellas ocasiones quedó como un imbécil que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. ¡Por dios!, él era un Slytherin, una serpiente astuta y fría, la valentía era de los putos leones, no para seres como él. Mas sin embargo, nunca antes en su vida había renegado de la casa a la que perteneció como lo hacía ahora, si el ser un patético y honorable Gryffindor le iba a dar los cojones para dejarse de mariconerías y hablar de una puñetera vez… ¡Pues adelante, qué mierda estábamos esperando!

Aquel día era 24 de diciembre. Miraba en silencio a Luna moverse por toda la cabaña vestida con aquellas inmensas ropas que habían encontrado tan sólo unos días después a su arribo a la cabaña. Blaise no pudo a negar que sucedió en el momento preciso, ya comenzaba a oler mal y por más arrebatador que se viera enfundado en aquella ropa cara y hedionda tuvo que aceptar lo que la rubia le consiguió, aunque sabía que aquellos vaqueros desgastados y la chamarra a cuadros que ella le proporcionó no eran de su estilo. Pantalones hechos a la medida, zapatos italianos y camisas de diseñador, ése era su estilo, pero en situaciones extremas hay que adoptar medidas extremas.

La rubia se paseaba de un rincón otro de la cabaña, la mirada entrar y salir, acomodar y mover, para después llegar sorpresivamente con un pequeño pino que ella misma había cortado, miró cómo lo arrastraba hasta el centro de la sala, para después ir y volver de su recamara con una pequeña caja en donde se divisaban uno brillantes adornos.

La rubia se sentó en el suelo junto al árbol, muy cerca de Blaise. — ¿Quieres ayudarme?—, preguntó sorpresivamente mientras clavaba sus ojos en él.

— ¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?—, preguntó nada mas por decir algo y darle oportunidad a su estúpido corazón de calmarse un poco.

—Bueno, hoy es noche buena y creí que tal vez…—, Luna bajó la mirada apenada. Estaba siendo muy crédula, como todo el tiempo, creyendo siempre que las personas se merecían una segunda oportunidad, pero claro aquel orgulloso Slytherin no parecía querer nada de ella. —Pero si no quieres está bien, yo…

—Sí quiero—. Luna levantó rápidamente la vista ante la impetuosidad en la voz de Blaise. —Sí quiero—, repitió él ya más tranquilo. Acto seguido se inclinó junto a la chica y juntos comenzaron a decorar el diminuto pino con los más raros adornos de navidad que jamás había visto.

—Los hice yo misma—dijo Luna mientras el color carmesí teñía sus mejillas. —Creí que sería lindo y no tenía nada que hacer así que…

—Son hermosos—, dijo de pronto Zabini.

El rostro de Luna se iluminó, — ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí Luna, lo creo.

—Gracias.

Blaise vio en esta situación el momento perfecto para hablar con la chica, para decirle lo que pensaba, por lo menos una parte de lo que pensaba y sentía, no quería espantarla si le contaba todo, sobre todo las partes indecente y los deseos que le provocaba.

—Luna, yo…—, intentó decir pero ella se lo impidió poniéndose en pie. Blaise hizo lo mismo.

—Yo voy a ver la cena, tú puedes seguir decorando el árbol, ¿qué te parece?

—Está bien—, contestó resignado mientras soltaba el aire de sus pulmones.

..

..

—Y bien, ¿cómo está?—, preguntó ansiosa la rubia.

Blaise tragó lo que tenía en la boca. —Es delicioso.

Luna se puso por demás contenta, dio un brinquito en la silla y aplaudió emocionada. — ¡Oh Merlín! qué bueno que te gustó, no sé muy bien tus gustos y con la escasees en la alacena no sabía ni qué hacer para cenar.

—Pues esto te quedó estupendo—dijo con sinceridad Blaise mientras volvía a atacar su plato gustoso. Era increíble, él que había probado los mas exquisitos manjares, él que había comido en los mejores restaurantes del mundo, jamás en la vida había degustado algo tan delicioso como aquellas papas al vapor con mantequilla y pescado con verduras acompañado de pan casero.

—Y espera a que pruebes el postre—dijo ella inocentemente.

Blaise se detuvo y llevó sus ojos hasta Luna, la miraba tan intensamente, tan fijamente que la hizo bajar el rostro.

—No lo hagas, no dejes de mirarme. No bajes el rostro—, dijo en un susurro. Luna tardó un momento pero lo obedeció, no sin titubear. —No lo vuelvas a hacer, estos días sin tus ojos sobre los míos han sido una verdadera mierda.

—Blaise…

—Era mentira—ella lo miró confundida—, lo que me preguntaste la otra vez, mi respuesta es una vil mentira, no son imaginaciones tuyas Luna.

—No—, replicó sin poder creerlo.

—Sí. No sé desde cuándo pero es verdad, ni una sola vez te has inventado nada.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos hundiéndolos en la profundidad de su mirada. Ahogándolos en el mar de sensaciones que los llenaban. Sentían la cercanía del otro, escuchaban su acelerada respiración, se embebían de calor que sus cuerpos emanaban.

—Soy demasiado cínico, demasiado vil par alguien como tú. Un maldito patán que sólo toma lo que quiere y después lo desecha. Y tú eres algo que quiero, que deseo demasiado para tu propio bien.

— ¿Quieres pay?—soltó de pronto. Esa era su manera de evadirse, de engañarse haciendo creer que nada pasaba. Aunque en el fondo ella sabía que lo que él decía era cierto. Un cínico, un patán, un conquistador que se divierte con su mujer en turno para luego botarla, lo malo, lo peor de todo el asunto es que secretamente anhelaba que lo hiciera con ella, que la tomara, que hiciera de su cuerpo lo que deseara aunque después se librara de él como si nada. La rubia se puso en pie y fue hasta el horno de la estufa de donde sacó un pay de manzana. Se dirigió con él hasta donde Blaise y lo depositó sobre la mesa.

—Luna, basta—. Blaise no pudo contener la frustración en su voz al ver que la chica lo ignoraba.

—Es una receta de mi madre. Ella me los hacía muy seguido.

—Luna…

—Según me contó, es el postre preferido de las ninfas del verano…—. Ella hablaba y hablaba sin levantar la mirada, no quería que el moreno viera las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Con un pequeño cuchillo cortaba el postre en trozos sin siquiera poder contener el temblor de sus manos.

—Luna mírame…

—…por eso cuando ella vivía, cada dos veces por semana, cuando era verano, horneábamos un pastel y lo dejábamos en la ventana y desparecían en cuestión de horas—. Luna, aún sin ver a Blaise, fue hasta una gaveta y sacó un par de platos, luego puso un pedazo de pay en él, rodeó la mesa y depositó el postre frente a Blaise; siempre con la vista abajo.

—Luna, ¡Maldición!

Fue lo último que escuchó Luna, porque lo próximo que sintió fue la mano de Blaise cerrarse sobre su muñeca antes de que pudiera dar un paso más. Luego vino un ligero jalón y al siguiente momento estaba pegada al cuerpo del moreno. Lo sentía rodearla por la cintura con su poderoso brazo, mientras que su otra mano la tomaba por la nuca posesivamente.

Y la tierra dejó de existir bajo los pies de Luna. El mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor y su corazón desbocado parecía querer salirse de un inservible pecho que ya no parecía poder contenerlo. Los labios de Blaise besaban los suyos con pasión y desenfreno, como si necesitara de ella, como si estuviera hambriento de sus labios. Con cada toque la estaba llevando a conocer lugares insospechado….la hacía temblar, la hacía vibrar…la hacía querer más y nunca jamás abandonar sus brazos, esos que la pegaban a él como si temiera que de un momento a otro ella fuera a escapar. Cuando sintió la demandante lengua de Blaise tratando de abrirse camino, Luna no pudo evitar soltar un gemido…Fue entontes que aquellos labios se separaron de los suyos.

No quería abrir lo ojos, era demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto para ser real. Se mantuvo así por un momento, con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa en el rostro agachado mientras permitía que su respiración se normalizara.

—Mírame—, escuchó que le dijo con voz entrecortada. El tibio aliento de Blaise le acariciaba la piel y no pudo evitar estremecerse. —Mírame Luna—. Al momento siguiente Blaise la soltó de la nuca para tomarla de la barbilla y alzarle el rostro obligándola a mirarlo. —No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca, no vuelvas a bajar la mirada, no me prives de mirar tus ojos.

—Yo…

—Sshhh, déjame hablar, déjame decirte que el estar encerrado en este lugar, perdido del mundo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi puta vida. —No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que hasta en esos momentos seguía siendo un condenado patán. — Que el verte cada día se fue convirtiendo en un martirio, no porque no soportara tu presencia sino porque estabas aquí y no eras mía, porque no podía tocar tu cuerpo y hacerte gritar de placer con mis caricias—. La soltó de la barbilla y le acarició el rostro pasando sólo la yema de sus dedos por las mejillas de Luna, por su nariz, por sus cejas y su frente…por su fino mentón. La notó estremecerse mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento, ahora fue el turno de que el cuerpo de Blaise vibrara al escuchar como Luna emitir aquel bajo sonido parecido a un ronroneo. — ¡Carajo Luna!

Acto seguido la volvió a besar con renovadas ansias, con mayor deseo. La apretó a su cuerpo por la cintura, distinguiendo el menudo cuerpo de Luna bajo sus manos. Esta vez no perdió oportunidad y dejó a su lengua serpentear hasta la boca de la rubia, la cual se abrió lentamente para recibirlo. Recorrió cada centímetro de tierna piel mientras degustaba su dulce sabor. Era como la miel, como la más pura y dulce miel. Cuando con la punta de la lengua acarició el paladar de la chica, ésta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que enardeció a Blaise.

El moreno dio un paso atrás para terminar sentado en la vieja silla de madera sin separarse ni un momento del cuerpo de Luna, atrayendo hacia él hasta que ella terminó sentada en sus piernas a horcajadas.

La mano de Luna se enterraban el los cabellos azabaches de Blaise mientras éste la sujetaba fervientemente por la cintura y bajaba la otra mano lentamente, acariciándola. Por el cuello, por sus hombros…bajó un poco más hasta rozar el contorno de su seno, luego siguió con su cadera, la cual estrujó un poco entre sus dedos….continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos levantando la orilla de la falda de Luna, la misma que vistiera el día que acabaron ahí.

Se movía lento, queriendo disfrutar en pleno la sensación que la suavidad de Luna le otorgaba; la besaba con todo el deseo que con el paso de los días fue acumulándose en su interior, la tocaba con anhelo de despertar sensaciones, de descubrirla completa. Dejó que sus dedos elevaran la larga falta abriéndose camino, fue ascendiendo hasta que sus dedos se perdieron en las parte interna de los muslo de Luna, llegando a rozar con ellos la tela de las pantaletas de la chica.

La sintió tensarse sobre él, para luego separase rápidamente de sus labios y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Y aquella visión le robó el aliento.

Sus delgados y siempre sonrosados labios estaban hinchados y rojos a causa de la intensidad de sus besos, sus mejillas níveas y tersas estaban enarboladas mientras que sus ojos, sus ojos siempre soñadores con aquel aire de eterno despiste, brillaban con mayor intensidad que nunca, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

—Blaise—susurró ella con voz suave.

Antes él no tenía ni un derecho sobre ella. El que la haya salvado no le daba permiso a desearla, a soñarla, a anhelarla como lo hacía, pero ahora, con aquel susurro, con su nombre saliendo de los labios de Luna, ella le otorgaba el derecho. Le permitía besarla, tocarla, acariciarla…hacerle el amor.

Blaise se puso sorpresivamente en pie al tiempo que Luna se aferraba a él para no caer, rodeándolo con sus manos y piernas. El moreno la sentó sobre la mesa manteniéndose entre las piernas de ella.

El cuerpo de Luna vibraba entre sus brazos, pequeños e excitantes jadeos se escapaban de su boca. Blaise se rió divertido cuando protestó en el momento en que abandonó su boca…protestas que luego se convirtieron en ligeros gemidos al notar los labios del moreno probando la piel de su cuello, sus dientes mordiendo suavemente el inicio de la su clavícula y sus manos vagando por su cuerpo, primero por sus piernas para subir hasta su abdomen en donde buscaron el inicio de su blusa, y cuando lo encontró, tiró de él hacia arriba hasta sacarle la prenda.

Los ojos de Blaise se ensombrecieron de deseo ante la imagen de los senos de Luna forrados de un discreto sostén amarillo.

—¡Merlín, ¿puede existir alguien mas bella que tú?—dijo con voz entrecortada. Vio a Luna sonrojarse y sonreírle tiernamente. —¡Oh Luna!—bramó con desespero, para luego abalanzarse hasta el cuello de Luna y comenzar a lamerlo en toda su extensión y luego bajar un poco más hasta llegar al contorno de los pecho de Luna, no son grandes pero para él son perfectos.

Se atreve a echar una última mirada a la chica sin alzar la cabeza, con la lengua a nada de aquel pecho. La descubre con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta,

Blaise sonríe.

Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores retumba en la cabaña en el momento justo en que la boca de Blaise se cierra sobre el endurecido pezón de la rubia por encima de la ropa. La tela poco a poco comienza a humedecerse a causa de la saliva. Y mientras su boca se concentra en uno, su mano masajea en otro con vehemencia.

De pronto nota las piernas de Luna apretándolo con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia ella y haciendo que la hombría hinchada de Blaise choque con su centro. Y el contacto la hace gritar de excitación.

Blaise no se detiene, cuela su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta encontrar el broche del sostén, al momento siguiente éste vuela por los aire muy lejos de ahí. Se relame los labios al contemplar en todo su esplendor los pequeños y rosados pezones de Luna totalmente duros y erectos, barre con la mirada el cuerpo de la rubia; sus blancas y largas piernas rodeándolo por las caderas, con la falta subida hasta mas allá de sus muslos, dejando ver el inicio de sus bragas también amarillas. Su vientre plano y níveo, su piel suave y tersa, sus pechos que se mueven da arriba abajo a un compás acelerado a la par de su respiración. Luna abre los ojos…ya no son azules, ya no son tiernos y soñadores, estás ennegrecidos por la lujuria y el deseo.

Blaise gime roncamente, notando las palpitaciones de su miembro duro dentro de sus pantalones.

Y una vez más ataca sus senos. Succiona, lame, muerde…chupa cada trozo de piel, y Luna se retuerce bajo su cuerpo. El sabor de su piel es intoxicante, el aroma de su cuerpo es una droga…pero él quiere más, necesita más. Mueve un poco las caderas hacia atrás para darse espacio y colar la mano entre su cuerpo y el de Luna hasta tocar el húmedo sexo de la rubia.

Está mojada...húmeda…caliente…deseosa…de él, por él.

Blaise hace una pequeña presión, enterrando ligeramente sus dedos.

—¡Oh Blaise!—grita ella mientras se muerde los nudillos. — ¡Blaise, Blaise!

El moreno libera como puede a Luna de la estorbosa falda dejándola sólo en bragas. Puede ver la humedad creciente en el sexo de la chica…la tela oscureciéndose a causa de los líquidos que de ella emanan.

La besa una vez más en los labios para luego comenzar a decender, le da un lengüetazo a uno de aquellos pezones….traza figuras sin sentido en el vientre de Luna, juega con la orilla de su ombligo, muerde ligeramente la tierna carne de sus caderas…se mueve lento cada vez más, hasta enterrar el rostro en la entrepierna de la rubia.

La besa con deleite, lentamente, saboreándola por encima de la ropa interior. Puede notar las caderas de Luna contrayéndose de placer al tiempo que sus gemidos aumentan de intensidad. Pronto todo es poco…el saboréala de esa manera no es suficiente. En un movimiento rápido se separa de ella, toma la orilla de las bragas de la chica y las desliza por sus piernas hasta tenerla totalmente desnuda antes él, con su sexo expuesto, caliente, húmedo y palpitante.

— ¡Joder Luna, Joder!—logra decir. Ella intenta incorporarse para mirarlo, pero las manos de Blaise tomándola por los muslos se lo impiden. Él se acomoda las piernas de la chica sobre los hombros otorgándose fácil acceso a su centro.

—¡On...Bla…se…! ¡Mi…no…o dios!—grita Luna.

Y es que la lengua de Blaise se ha sellado sobre ella, juega cual serpiente entre los labios mojados, se entierra deliciosa entre sus pliegues, moviéndose atrevida en los límites de su entrada. Se desliza suavemente, duramente, demandante en toda su extensión…siente que se va a morir ahí mismo en el justo instante en que él juega con su clítoris utilizando la punta de la lengua…cuando succiona suavemente, cuando cierra sus labios sobre él y chupa…cuando sus dedos se mueven lentos sobre su entrada….Blaise se ayuda con la otra mano abriendo los labios de Luna…enterrándose mas libremente en ella.

—No…te…!Oh Santo Merlín!...no tedetengas...!Más Blasie, más!—Las manos de la rubia se dirigieron presurosas hasta el pelo del moreno, pegándolo lo más posible a ella, queriendo sentirlo en plenitud. Y comienza a mover las caderas al compás de sus embestidas…al ritmo de sus dedos moviéndose sobre su entrada.

—Ya… no…no puedo…Blaise yo…!Oh Blaaaaaiiiiseeee!.

Ella se retarse, convulsiona, se arquea deliciosamente mientras se corre sobre la mesa y Blaise en su sur, bebe sus jugos.

Siente que en eso mismo instante puede morir, que ha tocado el cielo y se ha quedado arriba…su cuerpo lánguido y aún con ligeros temblores se mantiene sobre la mesa. Los brazos abiertos de par en par y las piernas de mismo modo, de su centro todavía escurren los líquidos del orgasmo.

—Blaise—logra apenas decir.

—Aún no termino preciosa—dice él. La toma entre sus brazos cargándola a horcajadas hasta el centro de la sala, depositándola después delicadamente sobre la alfombra.

La chimenea, como todo el tiempo está encendida y le otorga a sus cuerpos sudorosos un brillos sobrenatural…las llamas bailan en la piel morena de Blaise, y se reflejan en los rubios cabellos de Luna desparramados sobre la alfombra.

—Hermosa—dice él.

Luna todavía nada en el limbo post-orgásmico pero regresa un tanto a la realidad cuando lo escucha hablar con aquella voz grave…aterciopelada. Abre los ojos y mueve ligeramente la cabeza. Lo mira hincado frente a ella…contemplándola embelezado.

Un dios terrenal con el fuego naciendo en él.

Ve como él se despoja de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso duro, sus anchos hombros, su abdomen perfecto y delineado…con cada músculo de sus brazos deliciosamente trabajados, con los huesos de la pelvis dibujando aquellas exquisitas entradas…un par de arcos que se pierden en las inmediaciones de su pantalón. Prenda que poco después tiene el mismo destino que la camisa: ambas olvidadas en algún rincón, al igual que un boxer gris…

Está totalmente desnudo ante ella y Luna lo recorre entero…disfrutando de la visión…y cuando llega hasta la entrepierna del chico, no puede evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente….La larga y ancha hombría de Blaise se irgue vigorosa en todo su esplendor…rodeada de aquel vello oscuro y rizado…palpitando deseosa por hundirse en ella.

Es grande, demasiado grande. Luna se pregunta si podrá albergarla en su interior.

Blaise se ríe orgulloso del asombro de Luna, se sabe bien dotado…se sabe un gran amante…pero ahora lo único que le importa es que ella disfrute…de él.

Se tiende sobre ella apoyándose en las palmas de las manos para no aplastarla, la contempla por varios segundos, levanta una mano y le acaricia tiernamente el rostro…ella cierra los ojos ante el tacto.

—Eres hermosa, hermosa—se inclina un poco y le besa la frente—eres…—otro beso en los parparos, —…demasiado…—le besa la nariz, —para un hombre…—ahora cada mejilla—...como yo.

Luna suspira. —Soy exactamente lo que necesita un hombre como tú. Por que tú fuiste hecho para mí como yo fui hecha exclusivamente para ti.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Mas o menos desde el momento en que me dijiste "Tranquila te voy a ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?"

—Desde el momento en que supiste quién soy.

—Desde ese mismo instante—le contestó ella con una inmensa sonrisa que hizo explotar el interior de Blaise, llenándolo de sensaciones antes desconocidas pero que sin embargo para él resultaban perfectas…

Tras dedicarle la más grande y honesta de sus sonrisas, Blaise se desliza sobre ella comenzando a besarla….dejando caminos de saliva por todo su cuerpo…reconoce y proclama como suyo cada pedazo, cada trozo de piel...no deja nada sin marcar como propio…Pasa por sus senos desnudos, por su vientre plano y caliente, por sus caderas finas y perfectas, por sus muslo largos, por sus pies pequeños…mientras la escucha repetir su nombre con cada nuevo beso.

Blaise se irgue sobre ella, se acomoda en sus piernas y luego de un apasionado y profundo besos, se hunde en su cuerpo lentamente.

La nota tensarse en el momento en que la penetra, ve como cierra con fuerza los ojos en el instante en que con un firme empujón atraviesa aquella barrera dejando se ser virgen…se detiene un momento permitiendo que ella se acople a su miembro invadiéndola.

¡Merlín es tan deliciosamente apretada!

Cuando ella eleva las caderas empujando hacia él, sabe que era el momento. Comienza moviéndose lento, llevando un embiste de caderas pausado, pero en el instante en que Luna lo rodea con las piernas por la cintura, cuando inicia con aquel ritmo acompasado enterrándose más en él, cuando se aferra a su cuello y le gime al oído ya no se puede contener.

Acelera el ritmo de sus penetraciones cada vez más hasta el punto de volverse erráticas y descontroladas, hasta el punto en que sus cuerpo dejaron de ser dos y se fundieron en un sincronización perfecta, hasta el instante en que con una ultima embestida ambos llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis gritando el nombre del otro.

..

* * *

..

_Dos años después. _

Aquellos bosques en medio de la fría Alemania siempre habían ejercido un grado de fascinación para todos aquellos magos aventureros que deseaban tener una experiencia llena de adrenalina, para aquellos que querían salir de su rutinaria existencia y estaban habidos de aventura.

Claro que éste no era el caso de Blaise Zabini, por el contrario, su vida ya estaba cargada de aventuras, _de todo tipo_, como para desear más. A él sólo le gustaba sobrevolar montado en su escoba aquellos extensos terrenos de vez en cuando, le gustaba sentir el frío viento golpeando su rostro, la emoción de peligro de dejarse caer en picada para después remontar el vuelo como cuando jugaba Quidditch en Hogwarts, hacía ya nueve años.

Sobrevolaba los extensos terrenos disfrutando en pleno a libertad…la sensación de plenitud…

Era un hombre feliz… ¡Vaya que lo era!

En contadas ocasiones él se preguntaba, qué carajos había hecho en su anterior y lejana vida para merecer algo como esto…

Algo muy bueno definitivamente…

¿O será que tantas donaciones a fundaciones que ya ni recordaba estaban rindiendo frutos?

¡Vaaa!

Él no lo sabía, pero por si las dudas continuaría haciéndolo por el resto de su vida. Lo que fuera para no perder lo mucho que había logrado.

Ya había perdido en numero de horas que llevaba volando… ¿Tres…cuatro…cinco…o una? Ya ni sabía, y es que cuando te diviertes en serio el tiempo no cuenta.

Decidió bajar a descansar un poco, después de todo ese tiempo se conocía los terrenos a la perfección. ¿Perderse? Ni en sueños.

Dejó su escoba apoyada sobre una roca y agitando su varita convocó un cantimplora con agua-sí, ha había aprendido la lección-y tras beber, permitió a sus ojos vagar por el terreno frente a él. Lo conocía bien, bastante bien, no en vano había pasado cinco meses en aquel lugar.

Porque sí, los rescataron, tres meses después del día de navidad, un 25 de marzo, y como lo predijo fue tan sólo por que los ineptos de sus empleados lo necesitaban en la oficina, la bolsa de valores se desplomó y otras compañías-no al suya-estaban el punto de la quiebra; era hora de comprar acciones y para eso necesitaban al jefe.

Cuando el vicepresidente de su empresa y el rescatista tocaron a la puerta de la cabaña aquella mañana, Blaise ni se inmuto, por él bien se podrían haber tardado toda una vida…aquellos meses con Luna a su lado fueron los mejores de su vida.

Sonrió con melancolía al recordarlo…entonces un par de voces llamaron su atención. Se escuchaban fuertes y claras, no debían de estar muy lejos. Distinguía gritos constates…con los músculos en tensión se puso en pie, y dejándose guiar por los ruidos, llegó al claro de un bosque con un lago de cristalinas aguas en el centro.

Junto a él se divisaba un pequeña y a todas luces acogedora cabaña…y ahí a las orillas del lago, con enorme penacho en la cabeza lleno de plumas multicolores y haciendo la danza para atraer al _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_, estaban dos mujeres, una, claramente, mucho mas grande que la otra.

—Veo que se divierten sin mi—dijo Blaise cuando llegó hasta ellas cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Papi!—grito la más pequeña, una hermosa morena de un año y medio. Con intensos ojos azules, cortesía de su madre y una perfecta y linda tez morena, de cabellos azabaches y sonrisa picara, regalo de su padre.

—Hola tesoro—respondió Blaise mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos. — ¿Ningún progreso para atrapar al animalejo ese?

—No, Blaise. Y ya te lo dije se llama _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_—respondió la otra mujer mientras se acercaba al moreno y a la bebé.

—Lo que digas Luna—replicó Blaise. La tomó con un brazo por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios — ¿Qué te parece si entramos a la cabaña? Me empiezo a congelar acá afuera.

— ¿No será que le tienes miedo a los lobos?—, preguntó Luna mirándolo burlonamente.

— ¿Los lobos?—, Blaise bufó—Qué va…Los osos son los que me dan pavor.

—No seas exagerado, si desde que compramos la cabaña te has dedicado a poner cuanta protección anti Lobo/Oso se te ha ocurrido—. Luna suspiró triste—Los extraño.

—Pues yo no, y Silvana tampoco, ¿verdad que no nena?—La niña movió la cabeza de lado a lado haciendo que las plumas de su penacho se tambalearan graciosamente. — ¿Ves?

Luna rodó los ojos, besó a Blaise de nuevo en los labios, y tomados de la mano se encaminaron a la cabaña.

Cuando calló la noche y Silvana dormía en su cama y Blaise y Luna estaban abrazados en la suya, el moreno se giró hasta su esposa, se tendió sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente, cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno ella dijo:

— ¿Sigues creyendo que no fueron las hadas quienes no ayudaron a salir de aquí?—levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de su marido.

—No lo sé, pero si fueron ellas quienes me llevaron a ti y a rescatarte ese día pues ¡Benditas hadas!

Luna soltó una fresca carcajada. —Al principio no decías lo mismo, es más, odiabas estar encerrado conmigo.

—Es que antes era un imbécil.

—¿Y ahora?

—Soy un imbécil enamorado.

—Aaaahh—replicó Luna, pero luego— ¡Oh Blaise!— jadeó mientras se apretaba a su marido y cerraba los ojos.

—Te voy a hacer el amor—afirmó Blaise mientras enterraba sus dedos en la entrepierna de su esposa.

—Adelante, — Luna soltó un gemido ante los cadenciosos movimientos que hacía Blaise en su sexo—….tienes todo el permiso del mundo.

..

* * *

..

**N/a:**

Un abrazo enorme y un beso aún más grande.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME. **

**HASTA LUEGO. **

**GELY : )**


End file.
